The invention relates to apparatus and methods for structural analysis. More specifically, the invention relates to structural analysis using optics. Internal and surface condition monitoring of structures, such as composite structures used in advanced aircraft, for signs of stress, strain, shear, delamination and other structural failure as well as to verify structural integrity is an important function in structural analysis and preventative maintenance. Optical fiber has heretofore been used within structures to sense physical changes which affect propagation of light through the fiber such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,270. Such systems typically require expensive electronic processing of the light output of the fiber to convert detected wavelengths, as compared to input light, to analog values. The cost and complexity of such systems prohibits extensive application throughout large structures such as commercial aircraft. The accurate function of such fiber optic sensors is also heavily dependent upon the processing electronics.